The example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a method for wet-treating a substrate.
As design rules of semiconductor devices have been reduced, various problems have been caused. For example, when a cleaning solution in a wet cleaning process is dried, various defects (e.g., collapse of patterns and/or contact between the patterns) may occur by surface tension of the cleaning solution. A supercritical drying process may replace the cleaning solution disposed on a substrate, with a supercritical fluid to prevent the collapse and contact defects of the patterns. However, a process time of the supercritical drying process may be longer than that of the cleaning process.